vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Razen
Summary Razen was the chief sorcerer of The Farmus Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Razen Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Several centuries old Classification: Sorcerer |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation (Magic Sense can translate languages automatically), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (via Magic Sense), Martial Arts (Inherited Shogo's Karate skill after taking over his body), Regeneration (High, molecular; Possessed Shogo's body which has the skill Survivor that has the same regenerative output as Ultraspeed Regeneration), Statistics Amplification (Possessed Shogo's Berserker which enable Razen to grow stronger if people die around him), Magic (Can utilize illusory and aspectual magic), Energy Manipulation (Razen's Nuclear Cannon blasts his enemy with energy made with intense heat), Immortality (Types 3 and 6; Can live on forever by possessing bodies. Possesses the skill Survivor which has high regenerative output), Possession (Can possess people by overwriting shattering their spiritual and astral bodies and overwrite their soul with his own memories. This allows him to utilize the host's abilities and at the same time, Razen can still utilize his own abilities including the abilities of the previous host that he possessed), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms which have no physical body), Curse Manipulation (Razen can put on a locking curse to the target that forces them to obey whether they like it or not), Teleportation (Can teleport to any point they like), Forcefield Creation (Can cast a Magic Barrier to block and nullify attacks), Explosion Manipulation (Can install a trap that explode after a given time of delay), Summoning (Can summon a War Gnome which is a Greater Spirit that is beyond A-rank), Death Manipulation (Can shatter the spiritual and astral bodies of the target) |-|Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation (Survivor grants him resistance to all types of element), Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require strong souls to possess them), Pain Manipulation (Survivor prevents him from feeling any pain and anguish from the injuries he received), Magic (Magicians have high magical resistance), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Stronger than Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion, which causes targets to run away, induce confusion, faint and soil themselves. Even basic users can use this on a scale of 210 people), Paralysis Inducement (Comparable to Rimuru who resisted Gazel's Heroic Aura, which is a higher-level version of Coercion that ignores resistance to paralysis because it's actively maintained and if the Aura Restraint is gone, the restraint effect will be gone too), Empathic Manipulation (Comparable to Rimuru who resisted Gazel's Heroic Aura, making those with weak resistance submit to him or view him in a positive light), Radiation Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Superior to Hakurou) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Berseker:' A unique skill which provides a massive boost to the users strength and physical abilities. It also has the special effect of breaking the weapons of his opponents. *'Survivor:' A unique which gives him Ultraspeed Regeneration along with resistances to all types of elements. *'Cancel Pain:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants immunity to physical pain sensation. *'Possession:' A spell which is a simplified version of Reincarnation, the mysterious, esoteric skill first woven by Razen’s master, the great sorcerer Gadora. It is an original skill of Razen’s, which transfers him from pone body to another. *'Mental Strike:' A move that shatters the target’s spiritual and astral bodies. *'Magic Barrier:' This spell was normally used to build a shield over the caster, but Razen could adapt it to block his enemies’ moves as well. *'Teleportation:' Razen can chant a high-level teleportation spell. Unlike Warp Portal, which required a magic circle to base itself on, this allowed the caster to define any point they liked to serve as the jump site. This spell required the user to be at least wizard-level in order to utilize this forbidden spell, and Razen’s ease in completing it indicated the full extent of his power and experience. *'Nuclear Cannon:' This magic is a nuclear-attack type and the greatest and most sinister of the aspectual magics. *'Summoning Magic:' Razen can summon a War Gnome, a Greater Spirit, which takes shape of a knight in solid-looking armor that is beyond A-rank class. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Curse Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users